comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dev-Em (Earth-70710)
History The Smartest Man on Krypton The people of Krypton has always been artificially bred. Some attempted to do it the biological way. And Dev-Em's parents are one of those who gave birth to him with the biological way. While biological-birthed Kryptonians are still allowed, in years before the destruction of Krypton, they're considered inferior and obsolete, and said to be "outcasts", with no place in the society. Dev-Em luckily wasn't born to be loathed by the society. Dev-Em, while he's growing up, proved the Kryptonian society that even biologically-born Kryptonians can be "superior" to artificially bred ones. And Dev-Em slowly became a genius individual, and finally, considered the smartest Kryptonian in existence. In times before Krypton's destruction, Dev-Em participated in many scientific projects, even creating the Phantom Zone Projector, and discovering the Phantom Zone himself. He improved the design of the Kryptonian scout ships, weapons and armor, and even developed a "gene code" that'll enhance a Kryptonian's physical attributes, when applied, even under the effects of the red sun, called the "Strength of Rao", which is named after a Kryptonian deity, and the red sun with the same name that shines Krypton during the day. This "gene code", would later be one of the aspects that create "Hyperion". Dev-Em was in fact, one of the major scientists in the joint-operation of Krypton and Daxam in creating the being that would later be known as "Hyperion" on Earth. "Hyperion" was created to be the "Guardian" of both Krypton and Daxam, from threats they can't handle (as the Kryptonians and Daxamites are under the effects of the red sun that time). Hyperion's base gene was set to be Daxamite, due to the request of the Council of Krypton to honor their lesser cousins. Dev-Em himself incorporated his "Strength of Rao" gene code to make Hyperion strong. After years of Hyperion's successful creation, Dev-Em observed his growth and his raising by Dru-Zod. Dev-Em was considered an "uncle" to Hyperion, whose Daxamite/Kryptonian name has not been known until now, as Hyperion got an amnesia when he crashed to Earth. The two shared a strong bond, nearly as strong as his bond with Zod, and was taught various things, which surprisingly, Hyperion managed to comprehend, even if Dev used complicated words. Dev also trained him in mastering his powers (Zod trained him in using his powers). Exile to the Phantom Zone However, as years passed, the rumours of Krypton's destruction began to spread like wildfire, and another rumour of a "resistance movement" that'll overthrow the High Council of Krypton appeared. And it's true. In the form of the "Sword of Rao", the High Council was deemed weak by the organization, who was led by Hyperion's own adoptive father, Zod. Surprisingly, even the smartest Kryptonian in existence joined the movement, which also revealed a truth that Dev-Em himself was actually a mentally-unstable individual, with him being a criminal in the past. His records of crime were erased by the High Council due to the creation of "Hyperion", in which his intellect is needed, and as such, clearing his name, too, so the Daxamites wouldn't know that among the top scientists in the project, a psychopath was present. Dev-Em took a (surprisingly) sadistic glee in murdering those who opposed the Sword of Rao, and "made him the most brutal and barbaric person in Krypton". Hyperion unfortunately, would only knew this at the same time the Sword of Rao members are about to be imprisoned, exiled to the Phantom Zone. Hyperion failed to make a choice to save the Sword of Rao members, which consisted Dev, his "uncle" and his father, Zod, or abandon them for the sake of the planet. But, some times after the Sword of Rao members were imprisoned, the planet's core began to destabilize due to the inhabitants' excessive strip-mining, which Dev-Em came to know, but ignored the fact that he should tell everyone about it. Meanwhile, when Hyperion attempted to save everyone on Krypton by transporting them as fast as he can to Daxam, Krypton exploded "some minutes later", which knocked Hyperion back a great distance away, essentially hurling him away from the planet violently, a great distance away, while also rendering him unconscious for a long time. Unknown to the Sword of Rao members, Hyperion would later crash on the planet, Earth, and suffer a long-term memory loss as he's hit by a planet-level explosion, and crashed hard on Earth, head-first. For the Sword of Rao members, including Dev-Em, they're the last Kryptonians in existence (excluding Hyperion, who is Daxamite), and they only realized that when they woke up after 300 years, which on Earth, World War II took place in. Road to Earth Massacre of Daxam Although Krypton has been destroyed, and the guardian of both Krypton and Daxam crashed to Earth, the Sword of Rao members, who were imprisoned in the Phantom Zone, were the only native Kryptonians that survived the explosion. Their ship, the Black Zero, was supposed to be the tool of their desolation, but became their salvation. After 300 years, they finally woke up, and Dev-Em managed to expel themselves out of the Phantom Zone, only seeing that Krypton's destroyed. Dev-Em personally didn't feel anything about it due to his psychopathic nature, and set course to see if Daxam's still up, for 300 years. When they arrived on Daxam, they saw that society has been broken since the news of Krypton's destruction spread in the planet. And for 300 years, now, only a few of them remained. However, the Sword of Rao members discovered that most of the planet's inhabitants are swayed away in a former High Council building. When they found them, with no other words and regards, under Zod's command, the Sword of Rao members massacred them by blasting them away with the weapons they found on Daxam's Grand Armory, killing them all, leaving no Daxamites alive. Dev-Em even barbarically raped one female Daxamite before snapping her neck, an surprisingly, Zod took no shock in it, as he knew Dev is "that barbaric". The Sword of Rao members would also loot all the supplies they can get around the planet, for around 5 weeks or so, including scout ships, and one World Engine. The Second Guardian Before the Sword of Rao sets their eye on another place, part of their journey in finding a suitable home, Zod chose Dev to be the "second Guardian", but on another term. On Dev-Em's meaning, "Guardian" means a "destroyer", as there's nothing left to protect, and dedicate himself fully to the Sword of Rao and "New Krypton", which they'll find later on (a suitable planet for "New Krypton"). Dev's turning into a "Guardian", however, only took five days, as he simply needed to "insert the same copied genes", and his Kryptonian base gene would make him stronger than the previous Guardian, Hyperion, which possesses the base gene of a Daxamite. Therefore, Dev is stronger than his predecessor. Straight after his transformation into a "Guardian", the Sword of Rao continues their journey. The Perfect Planet Personality Powers and Abilities Trivia *Dev-Em's form on Krypton and depiction is based on the first Dev-Em from DC Comics Extended Universe's Man of Steel Prequel comic, while his Earth form as Master Man is based on the Max Lohmer Master Man (including his real name on Earth), with some attributes of the Wilhelm Lohmer Master Man. *While Dev (as Master Man) seems to be a total loyalist to the Nazi party, and was even trusted entirely by Hitler, he considers Hitler nothing but a "filthy piece of dirt with no rights to live". Contrary to popular believe, it's what the Sword of Rao members are supposed to do, or do all the time, looking down on "lesser species". Dev himself said that Hitler's the ugliest human he has ever seen. *Dev-Em is the second "Guardian of Krypton", straight after Hyperion, though not officially granted the title. *Although other Sword of Rao members possess an attitude of "superiority" among other beings, Dev-Em's superiority-attitude is far worse. While not much seen, an example is when Dev insults Hyperion as something inferior, compared to him, and he's the better guardian, as well as the fact that "Hyperion abandoned his job". **Interestingly, Dev-Em's "ultra-superiority-complex" allows him to blend in and be accepted by the people of Nazi Germany during World War II. *Dev-Em said that he knew Hyperion's real Daxamite name. However, before he can do so, he's knocked out. Category:Murderers Category:Villains Category:Kryptonians Category:Earth-70710 Category:Villains of Earth-70710 Category:Blonde Hair Category:White Skin Category:Germans Category:Vulnerability to Kryptonite Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Super Breath Category:X-Ray Vision Category:Heat Vision Category:Expert Combatant Category:Invulnerability Category:Decelerated Aging Category:Flight Category:Deceased